Wiki Maria antonieta la reina adolecente
thumbMarie Antoinette es una película de 2006, coproducción estadounidense-franco-japonesa, del género drama histórico, escrita y dirigida por Sofia Coppola.1 Protagonizada por Kirsten Dunst, Jason Schwartzman, Judy Davis, Rip Torn, Rose Byrne y Asia Argento en los papeles principales. La película está inspirada en la biografía histórica Marie-Antoinette: The Journey de Antonia Fraser, en una adaptación libre. Es la primera biopic de larga duración sobre el personaje que se ha realizado en inglés desde María Antonieta, de 1938, protagonizada por Norma Shearer y Tyrone Power. Trata sobre la vida de la reina de Francia en el siglo XVIII. Narra el período en la vida de María Antonieta de Austria comprendido desde su llegada a la corte de Versalles hasta la caída del régimen monárquico con la Revolución francesa. Ganadora del premio Óscar al mejor diseño de vestuario 2006 (Milena Canonero). Ganadora del premio de cine Système éducatif français del Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes 2006 (Sofía Coppola). Ganadora de 6 premios y candidata a 9 premios más. Contenido ocultar 1 Tramaítulo María Antonieta (Colombia / España / Mèxico) María Antonieta - La reina adolescente (Argentina) Ficha técnica Dirección Sofia Coppola Producción Sofia Coppola Ross Katz Guion Sofia Coppola Fotografía Lance Acord Montaje Sarah Flack Vestuario Milena Canonero Protagonistas Kirsten Dunst Jason Schwartzman Judy Davis Rip Torn Rose Byrne Asia Argento Molly Shannon Shirley Henderson Danny Huston Marianne Faithfull Aurore Clement Ver todos los créditos (IMDb) Datos y cifras País(es) Estados Unidos Francia Japón Género Drama Duración 123 minutos Clasificación PG-13 Idioma(s) inglés Compañías Productora Columbia Pictures Corporation American Zoetrope I Want Candy Pricel Tohokushinsha Film Presupuesto $40,000,000 Recaudación $60,917,189 Ficha en IMDb 2 Reparto 3 Producción 4 Banda sonora 5 Recepción del filme 6 Comentarios 7 Referencias editarTrama La historia comienza cuando, a los 14 años de edad, María Antonieta (papel interpretado por Kirsten Dunst) es alejada de su familia y de sus amigos en Viena, despojada de todas sus posesiones y abandonada en el mundo sofisticado y decadente de Versalles, la magnífica corte real cerca de París. María Antonieta es un simple peón en un matrimonio concertado para solidificar la armonía entre dos naciones. Su esposo adolescente, Luis (Jason Schwartzman), el Delfín, es el heredero al trono de Francia. Pero María Antonieta no está preparada para ser el tipo de regente que espera el pueblo francés. Bajo todo su lujo, ella es una joven protegida, asustada y confundida, rodeada de pérfidos detractores, falsos aduladores, titiriteros y chismosos. Atrapada por las convenciones de su condición en la vida, María Antonieta debe encontrar la forma de encajar en el mundo complejo y traicionero de Versalles. A sus males se añade la indiferencia de su nuevo marido, Luis. Asombrosamente, su matrimonio no se consumó en siete años. El tímido futuro rey resulta ser un desastre como amante, desatando graves preocupaciones (e incesantes cotilleos) porque María Antonieta nunca llegue a tener un heredero. Abrumada y angustiada, María Antonieta busca refugio en la decadencia de la aristocracia francesa y en una aventura secreta con el seductor conde sueco, Hans Axel von Fersen (Jamie Dornan). Sus indiscreciones pronto están en boca de toda Francia. Tanto si es idealizada por su estilo impecable o vilipendiada por estar imperdonablemente fuera del alcance de sus súbditos, la reacción hacia María Antonieta siempre es extrema. Sin embargo, poco a poco, a medida que va madurando, va encontrando su sitio como esposa, madre y reina — para terminar trágicamente en una revolución sangrienta que altera Francia para siempre. editarReparto Kirsten Dunst como Maria Antonieta Jason Schwartzman como Luis XVI Judy Davis como Anne D'Arpajon, Condesa de Noailles Rip Torn como Rey Luis XV Rose Byrne como Yolande de Polastron, Condesa de Polignac Asia Argento como Madame du Barry Molly Shannon como cuñada Victoria de Francia Shirley Henderson como cuñada Sofía de Francia Danny Huston como Emperador Jose II Marianne Faithfull como María Teresa I de Austria Mary Nighy como María Luisa de Saboya-Carignan, Princesa de Lamballe Sebastian Armesto como Luis XVIII de Francia , Conde de Provence Jamie Dornan como Hans Axel de Fersen, Conde Sueco, amante de la reina Aurore Clément como Duquesa de Char Guillaume Gallienne como Charles Gravier, Conde de Vergennes Al Weaver como Carlos X de Francia, Conde de Artois Tom Hardy como Raumont Steve Coogan como Embajador Mercy editarProducción Al equipo de producción se le dio un acceso sin precedentes al Palacio de Versalles, donde la verdadera María Antonieta vivió desde el momento de su matrimonio en 1770 hasta el estallido de la Revolución francesa en 1789. La película tiene la misma simpatía vista de María Antonieta a la vida como se presentó en la biografía de Fraser, la cual constituyó la base del guion de la directora. Aunque la acción ocurre en Versalles (incluidos el Pequeño Trianón y la Aldea de la Reina), en la Ópera de París (que fue construido después de la muerte de María Antonieta), algunas escenas fueron también rodadas en Vaux-le-Vicomte, Chateau de Chantilly, el Hôtel de Soubise, y en el Palacio Belvedere, en Viena. Surgieron algunas quejas respecto del casting de la joven actriz estadounidense Kirsten Dunst para el rol principal. Dunst había colaborado previamente con Coppola en 1999 la película Las vírgenes suicidas. Producción ejecutiva: Francis Ford Coppola, Fred Roos, Paul Rassam Coproductor: Callum Greene Diseño de producción: K. K. Barret Dirección artística: Pierre Duboisberranger y Anne Seibel editarBanda sonora La banda sonora de la película contiene canciones New Wave y post-punk de bandas como The Strokes ("What ever happened"), New Order ("Ceremony"), The Cure ("All cats are grey", "Plainsong"), Siouxsie and the Banshees ( "Hong Kong Garden, con una introducción de cuerdas), Bow Wow Wow ("Fools Rush In", "Aprhodisiac" y "I Want Candy"), y Adam and the Ants ("Kings of the Wild Frontier"), así como nuevos materiales por parte de Air, Aphex Twin, el pianista Dustin O'Halloran y The Radio Dept. Algunas escenas, sin embargo, utilizan música barroca, compuesta principalmente por Jean-Philippe Rameau y Antonio Vivaldi. Tres de las obras de Rameau se encuentran en la película: Les Indes galantes - "1er Menuet pour les Guirries et les Amazones, 2 ª Menuet" Realizado por William Christie y Les Arts Florissants Cortesía de Harmonia Mundi Francia (P) 1991 Castor & Pollux - "Tristes apprêts, pâles flambeaux" Realizado por Agnès Mellon (soprano) with William Christie & Les Arts Florissants Cortesía de Harmonia Mundi France (P) 1993 Platée - "Aux langueurs d'Apollon" Realizado por Carolyn Sampson (soprano) with Jeffrey Skidmore & Ex Cathedra Cortesía de Hyperion Records, Ltd. La película también incluye "Les Baricades Misterieuses", de François Couperin. editarRecepción del filme En varias entrevistas de 2006, Sofia Coppola sugiere que su muy estilizada interpretación es deliberadamente moderna, con el fin de humanizar los personajes históricos involucrados. Se ha tomado grandes libertades con el material de origen, por lo cual la película no se centra simplemente en los hechos históricos: Decidí concentrar la historia en sus años de Versalles, en su rutina cotidiana, en sus enfrentamientos con los elementos más reaccionarios de la época de los Borbones. No es un documento histórico ni tampoco una metáfora con connotaciones políticas respecto de los tiempos actuales. Es una mirada personal, imaginaria, pero documentada, sobre los sentimientos que a mí me despertaron María Antonieta y aquellos tiempos. Diego Battle, La Nación Evidentemente fue a causa de este inusual método que la película fue abucheada en las primeras proyecciones en el Festival de Cine de Cannes.2 La historiadora británica Lady Antonia Fraser, autora de la aclamada biografía de más éxito, en los que la película se inspira, proclamó que la película era "hermosa" en una entrevista con The Times. Fraser reconoció en las entrevistas de la edición en DVD del film, que su mirada sobre el personaje tiene sutiles diferencias con la de Coppola, pero que admira su interpretación. En un comienzo los comentarios sobre el libre apego a los hechos de la película y el estilo moderno ya había dividido los críticos. Roger Ebert en el Reporte de Cannes en su página web, explica: Pero ahora vamos a dar marcha atrás y ser justos. Sí, hubo abucheo. Pero yo estaba presente en la selección y supongo que no más de cinco personas, tal vez 10, la abuchearon. Muchos otros aplaudieron. El rechazo siempre es chocante para los críticos de Estados Unidos. No estoy seguro de que he escuchado un abucheo más de una vez o dos veces en todos mis años en los festivales de Toronto, Sundance, Telluride, Chicago, Montreal o Nueva York . En Europa ocurre todo el tiempo, a veces porque piensan que una película es mala, a veces porque es (según ellos) políticamente incorrecto". Roger Ebert, rogerebert.com Ebert dio a la película una la calificación de cuatro estrellas (sobre un máximo posible de cuatro) en su columna de Chicago Sun-Times3 y definió a la cinta del siguiente modo Este es el tercer film de Sofia Coppola centrado en la soledad de ser mujer y estar rodeada por un mundo que sabe como usarte pero no como valorarte o entenderte. Una vez más queda demostrada la habilidad de Coppola para sacar notas valiosas de actrices a las que rara vez se les pide que las interpreten. Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun-Times La crítica de la revista People, Leah Rozen, escribió en su cobertura de la edición del Festival de Cannes que, "La ausencia de contexto político, sin embargo, molestó a la mayor parte de los críticos Maria Antonieta, insignificante nuevo trabajo de la directora Sofia Coppola tras Lost in Translation. Su biopic histórica juega como un vídeo pop, con Kirsten Dunst como la condenada reina del siglo XVIII francés actuando como un adolescente hueca con la intención de ser el líder de los chicos cool'"4 En el sitio web Rotten Tomates, que compila la mayoría de los comentarios de América del Norte, la película ha recibido una puntuación media de 6 / 10. Aproximadamente el 54% de las opiniones la calificaron de "fresca", es decir, en general positiva, y el 46% de "podrida", a partir de enero de 2008.5 editarComentarios La película presta poca atención a los hechos históricos, concentrándose en mostrar los estados emocionales de la protagonista y narrar las intrigas palaciegas en la Francia del siglo XVIII. Este enfoque tan alejado del tradicional drama histórico, acarreó algunas críticas negativas hacia la película, sobre todo durante el Festival de Cannes donde se estrenó. editarReferencias ↑ «Also Known As» (en inglés). Internet Movie Data Base. Consultado el 19 de abril de 2009. ↑ Diego Battle, "En el ojo de la tormenta" http://www.lanacion.com.ar/nota.asp?nota_id=808686&high=Sofia%20Coppola ↑ Roger Ebert http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20061019/REVIEWS/610190303 ↑ «Kirsten's Marie Antoinette Fizzles at Cannes». People. Consultado el October 21 de 2006. ↑ Marie Antoinette - Movie Reviews, Trailers, Pictures - Rotten Tomatoes Categoría:Navegación